The Deadly Past
by weareyoung23
Summary: My name is Gale. I am 18 years old. I live in district 12 and this is the story of how I lost the only one I have truly loved. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

My name is Gale. I am 18 years old. I live in district 12 and this is the story of how I lost the only one I have truly loved.

It started on the day of the reaping. It was a day we all feared, but I would never let anyone know that. I wore a stoic face as always. This year was different than the others. I knew for sure who was going in, and that my name would be called. Because of the new "redemption" clause the Capitol so kindly enforced.

When caught committing a serious crime, and you were in the age limit of 12-18 you had a choice. 1) Die at the wipping post in front of everybody or 2) Volunteer for the Hunger Games. There were exactly two of us within this last year to be given this choice. It happened about three months ago when a new Peacekeeper was shipped to district 12 without my knowledge. I had been out hunting and luckily by myself. Katniss my usual partner was at home attending to her sick sister. I never had a reason to hide my game before, and in fact I like to flaunt it since I am one of the few that can hunt. The next event happened so fast I barely had enough time to register it. I was hit upside the head and hard. When I tried to swing back in deffense, I was stopped by a swift hand that caught my wrist and pinned me down to the ground. I looked up to see the harsh face of the new Peacekeeper.

"Well look what we have here." he smirked. He then dragged me to my feet and tied a secure noose around the pole and my hands.

"It is against the law to be hunting boy." I simply spat towards his face and felt satisfied when I had hit my target. A nasty grimmace grew across his face as he slowly pulled a whip out of his belt, and slashed it acrossed my side. It took a lot not to say anything and stand my ground. However, I did make sure to keep eye contact with him.

"I am going to give you this choice because I have to. You want to stay here and take the required punishment which is death? Or do you want to go in as one of the tributes for your district?" I stared blankly at him, because this was the first I have ever heard of this and I honestly didn't know what I should say.

Finally I came up with the only answer that let me keep my pride. "I will never take any pity from you or any of those Capitol bastards." I finished with a smile.

"Fine by me." he said as he slowly raised the whip.

"Stop!" I looked around confused at who screamed. To my surprise it was the baker's son. I only have seen him at school and on the occassions when we trade with his father. "Don't you dare hit him. He isn't even thinking straight since you knocked him in the head!" What was he talking about? I knew damn straight what I wanted, and it wasn't to take part in those twisted games.

"Interrupting a whipping is also agianst the law."

"I am aware." snapped back the blonde boy.

"Why do you care about this no good Seam scum?" questioned the Peacekeeper. I was honestly pondering the same question. I know I wouldn't do the same thing unless it was saving my family or Katniss.

"Because no one deserves to die for trying to keep food on their family's table. I know I could never do what he does, and I admire this. Now I know I must make a decision, and I will volunteer. Please Gale reconsider what winning the games would mean for your family." He was looking me straight in the eye, and it was hard to say no. He also had a great point, chances are I would die any way, but by going into the games I had a chance to give my family all they wanted and more.

"I volunteer." It was barely audible, but it was enough to get me untied.

That was how Peeta Mellark and I ended up on stage next to Effie Trinket about to get shipped off to our deaths.


	2. Chapter 2

It was time for goodbyes. Something I had hoped that would pass by quickly. I really haven't thought too much of what I would say to those who actually care for me. I was sitting in an overly simple room when my mother and siblings entered the room.

"I brought you something." My youngest sister then handed me a chain with a small locket attached. I smiled, but I didn't dare look her in the eyes. I couldn't cry. I wouldn't. I would stay strong for my family.

"Thanks." I said while playfully patting her head. She then smiled as widely as she could, and it occurred to me for the first time that Posy doesn't realize what was happening. She was oblivious that her oldest brother was leaving and most likely not coming back. That this moment right now would be our last. She radiated joy in these somber times and I pray that she will never lose that.

I turned and looked at my mother and made sure she knew how much she meant to me. We have always had that special connection where we didn't need to use words to communicate. She would always say that no matter how much I tried to act like nothing affected me she knew. She is my family's rock, and I was suddenly glad it was me they were losing and not her.

The guard then entered the room and simply stated that it was time for them to leave. I gave each of my brothers and sisters a final hug and watched as one by one they filed out of the door.

Before long Katniss entered, with her eyes fixed on the ground. I wanted more than anything for her to look up at me with those beautiful gray eyes. I wanted to tell her everything would be alright, but instead I sat there frozen. I wasn't the emotional type and hardly ever spoke what was really on my mind. Neither was she. We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. Then she jumped into my arms, and I did the only thing that felt natural. I caressed her and let her sob.

Moments like these are when I think I really love her. I realized long ago she didn't feel the same way. It was a dead cause and I was forced to move on, but then she would do something like this. I would be left with a new scar when entering the games. It was one that could never heal fully. I have already lost my dad years ago, and I have almost forgiven myself for not being old enough to work. I should of been in those mines instead of him. And now I won't be there for my family... or Katniss.

"Be strong for me. Ok?" I whispered in her ear. She then recomposed herself and nodded. "That's my girl." She giggled; a real giggle and I would carry that with me as my source of strength. As if on cue the guard entered to dismiss Katniss.

That was it, I thought. These next few weeks would be the worst of my life whether I live or not. I was then escorted to the train that would transport me to my new future. There was no turning back.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I stepped on the train my bag was taken from me, and I was ushered into the dining room.

"A _special_ dinner has been prepared just for the _special_ tributes of District 12." Effie was almost squealing in delight at this. I resented her. Nothing about this is special. I did, however, decide to accept the invitation since I was so hungry. I slide into one of the empty seats at the rather large table.

Peeta's head was cast down toward the ground, and an awkward silence filled the room. I now recalled that he and I haven't talked to one another since the day at the whipping post. I didn't know how to even start a conversation with this boy. He saved my life, but my pride wouldn't allow me to thank him. I never asked for his help.

I was soon distracted by my thoughts when a caterer entered the room with dishes I couldn't even imagine at my hungriest. Nothing looked familiar, but it all looked fantastic. I must not have hidden my lust for the food very well because Effie soon smacked my hand and warned me to wait for our other guest. Other guest? Who else would be joining us? That is when I remembered the town drunk. The one that could make or break me when it came down to it. Haymitch, our mentor.

Peeta must have taken a little longer to come to this realization because seconds later he looked up and asked "You mean Haymitch?"

"Yes Haymitch. Who else would it be?" Effie answered with a laugh.

"Just checking" he said while allowing his head to drop again. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about that required all of that concentration. Or maybe he was just normally this quiet. Before I could wonder much longer, heavy footsteps made their way toward us.

"Hello Effie." said an obviously intoxicated man. "You are looking as lovely as ever... with all your pink." he added with a grin on his face like he was the funniest person around. I think it was that instant that made me like him. He made it obvious that he detested the Capitol, and even if he was so drunk he could barely carry himself upright, I gained respect for him.

The second Haymitch sat down; I filled my plate with several types of meat. I must have looked like a savage shoveling fork after fork into my mouth, but I didn't care. Everyone else though seemed to not have much of an appetite. Haymitch stuck to his bottle while Peeta just picked at some bread.

After dinner I made my way to my room which to my surprise was big enough for me and at least 4 others. In the corner was my bed and on it was my bag. I went directly to it and searched for the locket my sister gave to me earlier in the day. I slid it on and tucked it into my shirt.

I tried to get to sleep, but I found myself consumed with my thoughts. So many first I will no longer have the chance to experience. So many opportunities that have now slipped through my fingers. For the first since the day I had found out about the explosion that killed my dad, I cried. I let the tears stream down my face not trying to stop them. Sometime after my crying stopped I had fallen asleep.

I was awakened by a knock at my door, and I realized I must have been asleep for only an hour or so.

"Who is there?" my voice croaked.

"Peeta."

"Come in." The exhausted looking figure soon entered and leaned against the wall. "Yes?" I said coming off ruder than I intended.

"Were you sleeping? Because if you were I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." I lied.

"Well I just wanted to say sorry."

"For what?" I honestly don't ever remember him doing anything to me.

"For getting you into this. I just thought I was helping you out. I know you didn't want this and honestly I don't know what I was thinking when I demanded for that guard to stop."

I chuckled. "Don't be sorry. You did me a favor and without you I would be dead right now."

"I guess you're right."

"I am." I added. Silence was again present for minutes in till Peeta broke it.

"Gale you can win this." Then Peeta simply turned around and left and I went to sleep a little easier that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Death is a burden. It is a part of life that we will never be able to escape. It lurks around every corner in District 12. Children cry and beg for food while their parents are forced to deny them of such privileges. It isn't their fault. What choice has this government left them? This is why the following morning I decide to fight. I will win these games, and once I am out from under the Capitol's sight... I will rebel.

My epiphany made me realize that I must come up with a game plan. I quickly found some paper and scribbled down things I was good at.

Hunting

Setting Snares

That was all I could come up with, and unless I had the right weapon or tools, it wouldn't do me any good. I than began to think if I should try to make any alliances, but my social skills are lacking. My strength might appeal to the Carriers. However, I instantly rule out that option. I refuse to associate with anyone who trains for a mass murder of children each year.

The train soon came to a stop for fuel, so I took the chance to get some fresh air. Once outside I saw a small creek flowing calmly at the bottom of the hill, and decided to make my way toward it. I picked up a handful of pebbles and started to toss them. I found myself satisfied as I watched the tiny rock skip across the water with ease. It gave me hope. Something so small could make it so far before it was swallowed by the unenviable force. Maybe with the right combination of strength and restraint it could make it to the other side, and avoid the troubling water underneath.

"Where did you learn that?" I didn't need to turn my head to recognize who the question came from. It was Peeta.

"A small lake just outside the district."

I remembered the first time Katniss had showed me that lake. We were hunting and it was one of the hottest days of summer. I had wondered out loud where all the game was, and she turned her gaze to meet mine and replied "Taking a swim." I looked up at her quizzically then she pulled me to my feet and basically dragged me to the little body of water. It is to this day the most stunning scenery I have ever seen. I watched as the sun danced its way across the crystal blue ripples of water. Katniss smiled as she took in my reaction. The look in her eyes that day when she described to me what that place meant to her will always linger in my mind. In fact that day was when I first realized I couldn't live without her.

"Were you ever scared of getting caught?" He took a seat next to me.

"You ask a lot of questions, and no I wasn't afraid. Couldn't be." There was a calming nature to Peeta that I liked. It wasn't hard for me to figure out why he has so many friends. I actually can't see anyone disliking him. This would make it hard in the games for me. He would sure enough have sponsors and alliances. I also couldn't picture killing him.

"When I said admired you a couple months ago I meant it. You do a great selfless thing."

"Well thanks. It was pretty selfless of you to save me. Now you might die because of it." I kept my head faced forward. I knew what I said made me sound like a jerk, but I had to say it just acknowledge that I knew how much he has risked for me. His life.

Haymitch soon appeared to tell us to get on back inside. Peeta stood and offered me his hand. I declined it and rose by myself hinting to him it would be best if he left me alone. The next stop for us both was the Capitol.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I know that Cinna would most likely be their stylist, but something about using him didn't feel right. In my eyes he could only be Katniss's stylist. I might find another place for him though.**

The last day on the train wasn't very eventful, and before I knew it we were at our destination. When the door opened I was shocked to see the city that lay before me. I never really paid attention to these parts of the games. I only watched because I had to. Everything seemed far too grand for its purpose, and the way the buildings faced toward the center gave me a caged feeling. No one could escape this place even if they wanted to.

We were all escorted to the training center. It was much more than the place where we would train though. We would get ready for every major event in the next week here also. Today will be the day where I will be granted a stylist. The game makers make it seem like such a reward to have somebody get you picture perfect right before you get slaughtered.

I actually feared what my prep team would do to me. People from my district usually are the joke of the march. I was too busy thinking about the horrible costumes I might be forced to wear, so I missed the names of my prep team when they were introduced to me.

They looked ridiculous. I refuse to alter myself in any way.

"He is so fit." giggled the girl with strange tattoos on her face.

"I know he will fill out the suit well." commented the short man circling me as if he were searching for the best meat at the market.

I decided to share my last thought with the odd pair. "I um... refuse to let you change me." I stood as straight as I could to make sure they understood my conditions. They both started laughing, an annoying never ending one.

"What?" I snarled.

"We have to change you it is our job sweetheart." The girl managed to say without busting out into another hysteria.

"I am not going to have some horrendous surgery." I stood my ground.

"There isn't enough time for you to have a surgery before the march tonight." Haymitch said. I haven't even realized he was still here, but I glared at him for making me seem dumb in front my prep team, of all people. He continued despite my obvious agitation with him. "Even if there was they wouldn't be able to do much with you."

"Funny." I mumbled.

During my "basic cleaning" I learned the woman's name was Trixie and the man's was Elie. I let the two of them scrub away at since I was too exhausted to protest, and after all I would still look like me when they were finished.

I was wrong. I looked at myself in the full mirror once they were done and was amazed at how much more defined I looked. That is when I noticed that curvy women enter the room. Her hair was long and more straight than I could imagine. It was parted down the middle and she wore a red jumpsuit with gold bands stacked on her arm.

"My name is Marion and I am your stylist." She extended out her hand and I shook it firmly. She looked me up and down and I felt very self-conscious since I had been standing there fully nude. When she looked satisfied she gave Trixie a nod and she left the room.

When she came back she held a bag in her hands. Marion told her to unzip it and when she opened it I was shocked at what was in it.

"There is no chance in hell I am wearing that."


	6. Chapter 6

I was stunned as I stared at my costume. Or lack of one I should say. There before me was some sort of black leotard.

"What is this?" I nearly shouted.

Marion was shockingly calm at my abrupt yelling.

"Trixie and Elie would you please excuse us for a moment." Once they left she handed me a robe, and gestured for me to take a seat.

"I understand that you are upset at the direction that I have taken with my design."

"That's for sure."

She gave me a polite smile and continued. "I was told by your mentor, Haymitch, that you and the other young boy were too presented in a naive fashion." Of course Haymitch was behind this. My respect for the man was declining by the moment.

"Since when was our mentor in charge of how we are presented? Isn't that your job?"

"This is my first year being a stylist, and trust me I had some pretty spectacular designs sketched out for you, but I didn't want to get dismissed for not going in a certain direction."

"I don't want to get humiliated in front of the entire country of Panem." I could honestly care less what the other districts thought of me, but it did bother me how District 12 saw me. Especially Katniss.

"I will make you a deal." Marion said this in such a way that I knew that I had no other exception but to accept it. "You wear this tonight, and I will throw out all of the other ridiculous parts of your wardrobe. You will be the best dressed tribute here."

I sighed in defeat. "Ok."

She then patted my knee and left me alone to get dressed. I can't believe I am about to wear this thing. How would this make me look naive? Showing of your body usually gives off the impression of cockiness.

I took a look at myself in this and understood exactly what it did. It was kind of genius the way it covered my body up, but left certain parts showing. It made me seem underestimated and insecure no matter how straight I stood. I looked completely naive.

I stalled as long as possible before Haymitch arrived banging at my door. He then charged in to pull me out of the room.

"Suck it up. Peeta is wearing the same thing and he isn't whining."

A few minutes later I saw Peeta for the first time since we arrived. And what a sight it was. When I caught a glance of him, a howling laugh escaped my lips. He turned his head to give me an intimidating look, but when he saw me he busted into a fit of his own. We stood there laughing and pointing at each other, and trying our hardest to catch our breath. When the laughing finally died down I realized that, that was the first time since the reaping I have felt pure joy.

"Looking good dude." I said while whipping some tears from my eyes.

"Vice Versa." he smiled.

Sudden anger rose within me when we arrived at the march. I was about to parade around in almost nothing. I clenched my fist and slowly pushed myself out of the chariot. Peeta must have looked small compared to me, but I wasn't concerned with how he was perceived. I strode forward wanting this to be over. When we reached the stage I noticed many dignified and not so dignified tributes standing there. Some wore smiles on their faces. Some looked like cold blooded killers. I was taking in the competition one by one, so I hardly noticed the transformation within the crowd. They were chanting something. Then I slowly recognized both mine and Peeta's name. I looked down and noticed that another transformation has taken place. Our costumes. The leotards have extended and were lit up. The black on top slowly emerged to the bright lights that stopped at the ground. We glowed with every step we took. We no longer looked week and naive, we were in charge.

The rest of the night went by slowly, and I was glad when I had finally got some sleep. Tomorrow would be the first day of training, and I didn't have to hide my self any longer.


	7. Chapter 7

Training, the idea was simple enough, but the thought of it brought an evident eagerness to my face. I finally would be in my comfort zone. Haymitch had tried to advise me this morning to hide my strengths; I nodded in agreement with no intent of listening to him. I want the other tributes to know how I work. There is no use in acting fake now because when face to face with death all that strategy that they have created will evaporate within that very second.

I entered training with Peeta who seemed to be a little excited himself. There were plenty of stations that offered more than enough information that would keep me alive. Peeta had pointed me to the knot tying area. It seemed easy enough watching the instructor winding his bony hands throughout the rope. I had some trouble with the third knot we tried, but not as much as Peeta. He soon tossed the rope down and walked away in defeat.

"Excuse him." I said to the man while handing him my rope. I made my way to Peeta who was leaning on the wall with his head cast down, just like the first night on the train.

I nudged his side to get his attention. "Not everyone can conquer knots like me." He gave me one of those nice-attempt-at-making-a-joke smiles that I have encountered many times before.

"But seriously there are many other things you can work on here. Don't give up just because you can't tie a piece of rope a certain way."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"You wouldn't understand." That was all he said as he walked off toward the camouflage station. That was when I heard the tall blonde boy who was a few feet behind me. I believe his name is Cato and he was talking to the girl from his district.

"He should be an easy kill."

"Who?" She questioned.

"The baker kid from District 12."

Something boiled inside me at the words. Without realizing what I was doing I started making my way to confront him. Once I was behind him I tapped his shoulder, and he turned to see who it was. Before he could say anything I swung my fist full force in till it connected with Cato's jaw. He stumbled, and then two peacekeepers were there before a real fight could break out.

"Count your blessings!" Cato yelled. I laughed, and let the peacekeepers escort me out of the room.

I would soon be in an unimaginable amount of trouble, but I didn't care. The game makers could unleash all of hell on me they wanted; it still doesn't change the fact that I am a fighter. I will come out of that arena, alive or dead. Either way I will fight in till the very end.


End file.
